


The Unity Bond

by cherryflesh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Bottom Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Omega Newt, Omega Newt Scamander, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Gellert Grindelwald, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: The Ministry of Magic will have Newt's creatures put down, and out of desperation Newt approaches Gellert Grindelwald for help. After realizing Newt is an omega, Grindelwald knows what he wants in return. Will Newt be able to follow through with a deal with the devil?
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 43
Kudos: 443





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a slightly different, more subtle, take on the alpha/omega dynamic. I created this for my Rick/Negan (TWD) fic Please And Thank You. It's pretty subtle, no huge thing that dominates the structure of society, no heat or mpreg (that we know of), it's basically just an unusual genetic disorder woefully under-prioritized in research so very little is known about it. Many things are pure assumptions (omegas = bad leaders etc.). The HP verse version of it is that it is more about constellations of planets, events and other variables for an Alpha or Omega to be born, but it's equally rare and equally under-prioritized.

”Mr Scamander.”

The voice sent a shiver down his spine and he hugged the precious suitcase tightly to his chest. But he turned slowly towards the voice, had after all sought the owner out specifically. Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald fixed him with a cold stare.

”You’re a bold man, Mr Scamander.” The disdainful curl of his lip indicated otherwise, but Newt had never been good at subtleties.

”I’m really not, Mr Grindelwald.”An unsure smile. ”I just didn’t know where else to go.”

Truth. Due to the many incidents involving magical creatures in Newt’s care, the Ministry of Magic had made the decision to put them down. Through his brother he had found out that it had less to do with the incidents and more to do with the relationship between the Ministry of Magic and the MACUSA. The death of his friends would be a political _gesture._ A date had been set just a few days away, nowhere near the amount of time he’d need to relocate them to suitable habitats.

He had asked Theseus for help, then Tina, and even had an urgent talk with Dumbledore. None of them could help him.

”The Ministry will have my creatures put down, you see. They haven’t harmed anyone, none of them are dangerous-” He didn’t know why he said that, surely Grindelwald wouldn’t care if innocent creatures were harmed. By the bored look on the other wizard’s face he was right about that. ”I can’t protect them.”

”Ah. But you imagine I can.”

”Yes!” Newt replied quickly, breathlessly.

”Of course I can”, said Grindelwald. Hope curled around Newt’s heart like warm fingers. ”Of course I _won’t._” And just like that his hope was dashed. The dark wizard advanced and Newt retreated until his back hit the wall and he could do nothing more than hold his case to his chest. ”You dare to come to me for help. _You_, who tripped me with a two-penny spell and set me up for months of torture.”

_Torture?_ Newt listened in mute horror. He had never intended for anybody to get hurt, dark wizard or not.

”But please, _entice_ me with your offer.” When Newt’s eyes darted Grindelwald’s narrowed. ”Your offer”, he repeated slowly, as if Newt was a child. ”Or did you come here expecting me to help you out of the goodness of my heart?” Newt felt his face grow warm. ”You mustn’t hold your creatures so dear if you’re not prepared to pay a price for their lives…”

_That _prompted a reaction.

”I’ll do anything!” he blurted out, a second later realizing that he couldn’t do anything. However much he loved his creatures, he couldn’t put innocent people in harm’s way by running Grindelwald’s errands.

”Lies”, Grindelwald said softly, lips twisting into a brief, cruel smile. ”How conveniently vague. Make an offer or stop wasting my time.”

”I can- I-” He had thought about it, of course. ”I have my family’s gold.” Without it he’d soon run out of means to take care of the creatures, of traveling, but he needed help urgently and would part with every single knut.

”Gold”, the other scoffed and Newt’s heart sank. Of course the other pureblood wizard had plenty of gold already.

”Please”, he whispered. ”Please tell me what you want.” The mismatched eyes gleamed with interest.

”Oh I _like_ this. Get down on your knees. Beg me again.”

Face beet red, he didn’t hesitate but sank down to kneel before Grindelwald. He found himself staring directly at the black leather thighs and quickly dropped his gaze to his hands.

”Look at me.”

At length, he peered up through his unruly hair.

”Please?” he said quietly, not breaking eye contact. Something felt… strange. ”Please help m-” He trailed off, frowning as he furtively sniffed the air. The scent was distracting. _Important_, somehow. Judging by the frown on the dark wizard’s face, he could smell it too. A moment later the sharp eyes were fixed on Newt yet again.

”You’re an _omega_.”

Green eyes widened in alarm.

”What? Me? What?” He attempted to stand, but Grindelwald took a step forward at the same time, putting his foot between Newt’s knees and causing the magizoologist to fall backwards. Sprawled on his back, he shook his head sharply. ”I’m _not”_, he lied.

”You’re a terrible liar, Mr Scamander”, Grindelwald replied with a smile that was horrifying in its venomous warmth.

Truth be told, it wasn’t something that Newt had been overly concerned about. The birth constellation of Alpha and Omega was very, _very_ rare. Not much had been documented about it since so few cases had been recorded. You couldn’t predict all variables that needed to be correct for each one to be born, planetary, weather, blood, and a thousand more obscure ones that nobody knew about. In a union between an Alpha and an Omega certain things were to be expected, and Newt had early on decided that he would like nothing of the sort.

”Come now, let me help you up.” The smile lost some of its venom and Newt could see a glimpse of the charismatic leader with hundreds of followers. He took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. Immediately the grip tightened and he was pulled forward so that he almost stumbled into the other’s chest. Grindelwald inhaled deeply by his pulse point and hummed softly.

”You smell like honey and walnuts”, came the murmur, hot breath tickling his ear. As nervous as he was, he felt himself respond to the soft voice. ”Is this your offering, Mr Scamander? A Unity Bond?”

Was it? He hadn’t known Grindelwald was an Alpha. A marriage bond could be broken, even a blood bond could – a Unity Bond was forever. He’d be bound to _Grindelwald_ forever, and there was no question about who would be the ruling party of the union. On the other hand, he and his creatures would forever be protected. So he nodded quickly.

”A Unity Bond, yes.” He blinked, suddenly very aware of the close proximity. He would look up the finer details later. A strong hand came up to hold his face and he made a small sound, immediately followed by a soothing murmur from the other.

”Have you taken a knot?” When Newt only stared at him, wide-eyed, he added patiently: ”Have you been properly bred?”

”Nuh-no”, he replied when he found his voice. ”I’ve never-” _Kissed a man. _”-d-done that…”

”Good. Now, take your clothes off. I want to sample my investment.” The voice was once again cold and business-like. Newt blinked, thrown by the change in temperature, but tried to trust it nonetheless. Lean against it, for the sake of his creatures. He removed his coat and his vest, but taking off his shirt took a bit of time because his fingers grew clumsy. Grindelwald watched, admiring every pretty line.

”Can I keep my trousers on?” Newt inquired in a small voice. Grindelwald nodded, settling his hands on Newt’s hips.

”For now.” He gave the hips a firm squeeze. ”But I will soon use your body as I will. You’ll receive me _here_-” He ran his finger along the cleft of Newt’s arse. ”-and _here_.” He brushed his thumb over Newt’s lips. ”Do you understand, darling?” Newt felt paralysed, like a mouse with a snake. ”No tiresome struggles. I will own you, and you will give me all of your sweet _Hufflepuff loyalty._ You enter this union with open eyes and perfect trust, and I promise you that no harm will ever come to you or your creatures.” The pale eye gleamed, the dark eye seemed bottomless like a black hole. ”I take _very_ good care of my things.”


	2. The Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald can be very persuasive, Newt is easily embarrassed and that is all well and good but the clock is ticking... (featuring Gellert POV and Newt POV)

Gellert watched as the color drained from the freckled face, and wondered briefly if he had pushed too far. But no, he had not pushed this unusual boy nearly far enough. For him, arguably one of the most powerful wizard’s alive, to even consider something as permanent as a Unity Bond, he needed to be sure. He had allowed the boy to keep most of his clothes on, a small mercy that he hadn’t meant to grant him. Was it the sweet smell of an omega that urged him to be kinder? Not likely. He had kept omega lovers before. All of them possessed an instinctual grace that this awkward boy lacked, and none of them had dared to suggest a bond of any kind.

_Neither did this one, _he reminded himself. _The suggestion was yours._

”I-I’m not sure this was a good idea”, Newton stuttered. Gellert’s brows rose in mock surprise.

”No?” His fingers dug into the narrow hips. ”Perhaps I overestimated your courage. How did you expect this to unfold, then?”

The young wizard began to look slightly desperate.

”I don’t- I don’t know! I didn’t expect a bond, I-I hardly see how it could work out-I-”

Gellert shushed him, and the other man immediately quieted down and stilled, shoulders defensively hunched and head canted down in a likely instinctual effort to show throat. Not an omega skilled in using his wiles. No talent for manipulation. Although he had seen first-hand the singular gift he had with creatures…

”I’d like to put my clothes back on”, his prospective bondmate said quietly without looking up. Gellert let his hands drop from the hips in silent permission. _Newton Scamander_, he mused. _The only wizard to ever capture me._ He itched to punish him for it. If they were to bond, he had a near unlimited arsenal at his disposal, since his bondmate would be dependent on him. Technically, he could – but it would be wiser to mete out the punishment in small doses. If their relationship was to be thought of as long-term, he needed to reign in the blood lust and be mindful that he didn’t break the boy.

_Well. No more than I can put him back together._

”Frankly, a bond would be the only reason for me to help you.” He kept his voice soft and measured. He had to know if they were… compatible. ”Now, a test.” He waited for Newton to peer up at him. ”Kiss me, dearest. Kiss me like you’ll _die_ without me.” A cruel smile. ”Like your friends will die without me.”

Panic flared in the bright eyes and for a moment Gellert thought the boy might bolt from the room. Then Newton closed the small distance between them and pressed a clumsy kiss on his lips before leaning back with a nervous look.

”Awful”, Gellert stated after a moment of stunned silence.

”I’m so sorry”, Newton said quickly. ”I’m not good with things like this, I’ve hardly ever kissed anyone, I-I don’t know how it’s supposed to-”

_Lack of experience, then._ That he could forgive.

He placed a hand flat on the other’s stomach, then firmly pushed him back, back and up against the wall.

”I’ll do it then.”

”Do what?”

Another sadistic smile.

”Kiss you like you’ll die without me.”

The full lips quivered at the first contact. The initial kiss was firm, demanding. Judging by the way Newton flailed and trembled, clumsily grasping at Gellert’s shoulders with shaking hands, the sensation was new to him. But the sounds he made! Shocked at first, wordless protests gradually mutating to surprise, and then amazement. Gellert look forward to the opportunity to explore every kind of sound he could coax from the boy. His hand found a small nub under his shirt and caught it viciously between thumb and forefinger.

”Ah!” Newton opened his mouth on a painful gasp and Gellert immediately deepened the kiss. He found himself chasing the lingering taste of sweet berries. When the other’s tongue met his in shy response, he pushed his hips between the redhead’s legs, pressing himself against him so that he could clearly feel that the young wizard was far from unaffected. He swallowed Newton’s cry, soothed it with a lap of his tongue.

_Time for another test._

He grabbed the other’s wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head, held them there firmly as he started to rock his hips, grinding their erections together. Breaking the kiss, he nudged his face to the side to whisper into a freckled ear.

”There, darling, doesn’t that feel better?” His fingers tightened around the wrists and he caught the earlobe between his teeth. Gave it a light tug before releasing it. ”What a good boy you are…”

”Oh- wa-_wait-_” Stuttered protests fell from Newton’s lips and Gellert felt the narrow hips twitching against his own. ”Oh! Oohh- oh noo-ohh-”

_How unexpected. _

He released the wrists, combing his fingers through the unruly hair whilst placing soothing kisses on the damp skin. For all his inexperience, the omega had submitted beautifully. He’d give him a few minutes to recover, offer him some wine and then continue to-

Without warning Newton pushed him away and stumbled past him, snatching his suitcase off the floor and awkwardly held it in front of his crotch.

”I need to, I’m so sorry, I really need to go, dreadfully sorry but-”

”You really need to go, yes”, Gellert finished the sentence mildly. ”You are free to leave at any time, Newton.” Endlessly amused at the other’s mortified reaction, he still held his tongue. If he teased Newton about this now, it might just prompt him to run away faster. Instead he walked over to the cabinet and took out a bottle of red wine. He could feel the other’s presence lingering in the doorway behind him, and smiled to himself before turning around. ”Yes?”

”Are… are we bonded?”

Gellert barked out a harsh laugh at the question.

”My boy, I’m afraid it takes a bit more than _that _for us to actually form such a bond.” He felt a sliver of pity at Newton’s crestfallen expression. ”Do you want it?”

”Yes.” The way Newton said it as if it was a confession rather than a statement, the way he watched Gellert from behind the wild, auburn curls, the way he smelled… it told Gellert that it was no longer solely to protect his creatures that Newton wanted to bond.

_He smells ready._

”There’s a ritual, of course. I believe I have everything we need for the potion that will prepare you. All you have to do is strip, get on your knees-” A terrible pause and a smile. ”-and trust me.”

As predicted Newton blinked and retreated a step.

”I have to think”, he said but to Gellert it looked like he was torn, as if he’d rather stay. Then he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

Newt hurried along the corridor of the Nurmengard Castle, barely paying attention to where he went. His thoughts were all over the place, but they kept going back to the moment Grindelwald-

_Kissed me._

_He **kissed** me._

The slight sting of pain, the pressure against his wrists and the sweet friction of the other man’s body against his. Inexperienced Newt had come in his pants after only a few minutes. It was beyond shameful, it was awful, _horrible_. Grindelwald didn’t seem to mind, he had touched him so tenderly afterwards… yet another thing Newt wasn’t accustomed to being on the receiving end of, and from somebody like Grindelwald, a person he had all the reasons in the world to _not _trust.

He remembered Grindelwald wearing the face of Graves, standing above him and raining down lashes like lightning bolts, whipping him mercilessly until he could barely move. The unpleasant memory was something that he still had nightmares about.

_Nightmares? Be honest_, he told himself, unsure of what he meant by that.

”Newt? Oh, I’ve missed you honey!” The kind voice broke through his confusing thoughts and a moment later Queenie hugged him tightly. She didn’t seem unhappy or afraid and he tentatively hugged her back. She leaned back to have a look at him and her sunny smile faded as she studied him. ”Oh. Oh my! Oh my goodness!”

”Please stop reading my thoughts!” he said quickly but she was already blushing.

”I’m so sorry, honey. You know I can’t help it”, she said mildly. ”But I’m so happy for you, it seems like you and Mr Grindelwald are rubbing along just fine.”

”Queenie!”

”Sorry.”

”Will you help me get back to London?” he asked. ”I can’t seem to find my contact.”

”Of course. Come, follow me.”

She helped him return to his flat and asked him to please tell Tina that she was alright. He promised, and after he had been left alone he hurried out of his clothes and into the shower. After that he dressed in clean clothes and disappeared into his suitcase to briskly tend to the creatures. After a couple of hours with them he found himself much calmer. His first priority was saving them, and if he had to give himself to Grindelwald to do it, so be it. It was a small price to pay for the safety of these creatures.

”Take it easy, that’s it”, he said softly as he threw pellets to the mooncalfs. ”There’s enough for everyone.”

”Mr Scamander?”

He turned, shocked at seeing anybody else in here with him. A person in official robes stepped out of the shadows. Then another, and another, until he was surrounded by six aurors.

”We are from the Ministry. The date for the sentence was moved, and it will be carried out now.”

”You can’t do that.” His lips were numb. He couldn’t fight off six of them. ”Please don’t hurt them. They’re not dangerous.”

Sensing danger, the mooncalfs bleated and fled. Three aurors followed. One calf narrowly ducked a beam of green light.

”_No!_ No, please don’t!” When he ran after them, one of the remaining aurors pointed at him and a moment later ropes shot out of nowhere, binding his limbs and sending him face first into the uneven ground. He spat out some grit, twisting and helpless in his bonds. ”Don’t do this! They’re not dangerous! _They’re not dangerous!_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! So, Newt got a bit enthusiastic. 
> 
> I hope you like! Please comment and let me know what you think. My muse LOVES comments. It's really helpful and makes me very happy. ♡


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald finds an unexpected guest in his office. Meanwhile, Newt is in dire need of help.

After Newton left, Gellert continued his work which largely consisted of moving his pieces across the chessboard as subtly as possible, planting seeds here and there that with careful tending would sprout at the exact right time…

When he returned to his study he looked forward to pouring himself a whiskey and think. He needed to decide what to do with Newton. Leaving the young wizard to decide this on his own would be a ridiculous waste of time.

As soon as he entered the his study he heard a metallic clatter from his desk. A small black creature made off with a ring that he had kept under a glass sphere to be studied.

”Drop it”, he said sharply. The creature stopped and turned to take his measure, its nose twitching. ”Drop it or I’ll make a wallet out of you.” Something in his voice might have communicated to the creature that it was not a good idea to test him, because it released the ring. When it turned to flee, Gellert simply nodded towards it and cast a wordless _Accio_, and the small form floated in the air towards him. It whimpered in fright when he studied it. He had a good idea where it had come from.

”Did Newton leave you to steal from me?” he mused and the tiny thing chattered as if protesting. He had already dismissed the thought. Newton didn’t strike him as particularly underhanded. ”Or did you escape while he was… otherwise occupied.” This resulted in a low, shameful whine. He briefly contemplated if he should get rid of it. But no, this was an opportunity to demonstrate to Newton that he could be trusted with his creatures. Feeling mildly inconvenienced by the deceptively harmless creature, he plucked it out of the air and carefully put it in his coat pocket. ”Stay”, he commanded. ”I’ll bring you home to your master.” A small nose poked out over the edge of the pocket, twitching. Without a word he dropped a few coins in and felt it move around excitedly inside.

_Know what something desires, and you know how to control it._

He disappeared in a swirl of black smoke and reappeared in London. After bypassing the wards around Newton’s home – _a student could have done it, why even bother? _– he appeared in what looked like the living room. In the middle of the floor the suit case laid open. He circled it suspiciously. Something was… off. Listening intently, he thought he could hear faint echoes of spells and screaming.

Casting a swift invisibility charm over himself and the suit case – not wanting anybody else to join – he stepped inside.

Into pure mayhem. Creatures were fleeing, hurting themselves against a barrier, and aurors were hunting them. One he saw had given up on blasting four tiny creatures scurrying on the ground and tried to step on them. He paralyzed the auror, quickly shedding invisibility and taking a knee, putting his hand on the ground palm up as he looked around. As the tiny creatures hurried towards his hand he scooped them up and dropped them into the same pocket as the bigger one.

_Where’s Newton? Where is he?_ Through the din he thought he could hear him faintly, but from where? Another invisibility charm, and he set out to deal with the aurors one by one. It didn’t take long, and he took care not to kill them outright. But the spell he used would keep them asleep, trapped inside their worst nightmares until he’d see fit to release them. With the threat gone the panic slowly abated, although the creatures were still upset. As it was no longer necessary to be invisible, he dropped the spell and went to look for Newton. He found him on the ground, desperately struggling against the ropes constraining him. He repeated a breathless mantra of ’they’re not dangerous’ and ’please stop’. He was dirty, bruised and bloody, presumably from falling, judging by the split lip and scraped up chin. Tear tracks lined the dirt on his face.

Gellert ended the Incarcerous spell with a wave of his hand and knelt down next to the flailing magizoologist.

”Newton.”

* * *

Newt had nearly worked himself up to a panic attack, screaming and thrashing on the ground. So far gone was he that he hardly noticed when the chaos seemed to die down and when the constraints disappeared he was convinced it was because all his creatures were now dead. When he heard a familiar voice say his name he turned sharply. Hope flared, but getting the words out was a struggle.

”They’re he-here to _kuh-kill _my creatures, please don’t leh-let them, _please_-”

Grindelwald shushed him and he immediately quieted down, holding his breath as he stared up at him beseechingly.

”Already taken care of. The aurors are no longer a threat”, the older man said soothingly, but with a hard undertone. Later Newt would berate himself for not asking exactly _how_ the aurors were not a threat, but right at that moment he felt only relief. He quelled a need to move closer, to bury his face in the other’s chest. After all, he didn’t know why he had come.

”Thank you”, he said hoarsely, allowing himself the luxury of trusting when he knew he shouldn’t. ”I need to check on them.” He got to his feet a tad unsteadily and felt a hand on his arm, supporting him. Perhaps it was that gesture that gave him the courage to blurt out the next words: ”Will you stay?”

He saw a flicker of surprise in the mismatched eyes.

”I will.”

Some animals had been injured in their attempts to get away and while Newt quickly and efficiently tended to them, Grindelwald stepped in and helped where he could be useful.

”They won’t stop, you know.”

Newt hesitated, then nodded grimly.

”I know.” He fell silent as he let that sink it. Since he had resisted the sentence, he would be arrested now as well. Incarcerated while his creatures were put to death. He couldn’t let that happen. ”Will you…” He faltered, then looked up nervously. ”Will you bond with me?” He knew he had little to offer in return for the protection of the union. The smile he got in return was pleasant, which made it all the more ominous.

”Are you prepared for it?”

He really, really wasn’t. All the knew about a Unity Bond was that something exclusive between Alphas and Omegas, and it was stronger than any other bond. He knew it was rare that the laws most likely hadn’t been updated since the ancient times they had been written. _Doesn’t matter. _He was outside of the law now, would be granted sanctuary from the most unlikely source. He wished he had paid more attention to social things back at Hogwarts and afterwards too, to well, the sexual aspect of life. He had been curious but his awkwardness always seemed to trip him up, and in the end he had limited his sexuality to a few guilty touches in the shower… nothing that could have prepared him for Grindelwald.

”No…” he admitted, giving the other an uncertain look. ”But you’ll, um, teach me?”

Grindelwald huffed, and it seemed to be half impatience, half amusement.

”I’ll take care of it. Of _you._” There was a calculating look in his eyes as he watched him. ”We’ll bond tonight, then.”

”Tonight?” It was suddenly frightfully real. Newt felt vulnerable, exposed, raked raw and shaken from this night already. _I’m not ready._ But he’d have to be.

”Tonight”, Grindelwald replied firmly. ”Now, let us-” He paused, regarding Newt critically. ”Stop that.”

Newt flinched. What had he done?

”Stop what?”

”You keep _chewing_ on the wound on your lip, that’s why it doesn’t stop bleeding.” He reached for Newt’s face, cradling it in his hands. ”Come here.”

Wide-eyed, Newt let himself be pulled closer and Grindelwald leaned in and very gently kissed his lip. Just the softest contact and his lip stopped throbbing. He detected a tingle of magic. Had he quite literally _kissed it better_?

”Did you… did you heal it?” Grindelwald caught his hand on its way up to touch it.

”Ah-ah”, he warned. ”No, not completely. I merely helped it on the way.”

”Why are you being so kind to me?” He hadn’t meant to ask that. It just came out. For a moment it seemed as if Grindelwald wouldn’t answer. Then…

”Because you might be the singular _softest_ heart I have ever encountered, and I am so far from your light that it wouldn’t reach me in a thousand years. Because there will be plenty of moments when I should be kind to you and I won’t be. If I forget myself, all you have to do is ask me to be kind to you and I will.” While he spoke he looked into Newt’s eyes, and Newt found himself holding his breath.

He swallowed hard. _Ohh._

Already he had half expected a life in fear after being bonded with Grindelwald, but had the dark wizard just given him the key to safety?

”I will remember that”, he said softly. ”Thank you.”

”Good. Now if you’re done…”

He was. One last mental note of the damages he needed to check up on the next day, really it was a miracle nobody had died… when they walked past the cage that should have contained the niffler babies he stopped short.

”They got out. Oh dear, no…” Then it struck him, and he desperately patted his coat. His adult niffler was gone as well! ”The nifflers are gone. I need to find them!”

Grindelwald eyed the cage, then stuck his hand down his coat pocket and fished out the small creatures. His mouth twisted in mild distaste as he handed them over to a speechless Newt.

”You saved them”, he said softly, cradling the chirping balls of fur. He was about to say something more but there was an edge of impatience in the other’s eyes that warned him from reading too much into it, so he dropped his gaze with a murmured ’thank you’ and ushered the tiny ones back into their cage.

”Take this one too. You left it behind in my home.”

”It’s you”, Newt said happily as he accepted his full grown niffler back. The creature snuffled and cooed as it was petted affectionately. ”Hello there. I thought you ran away.”

”It did”, Grindelwald interjected.

”Oh dear.” Newt cradled the niffler protectively to his chest. ”He didn’t steal anything, did he?”

”Nothing it didn’t give back.”

”Give back..? He gave it back?” Newt looked down at his little friend with a proud smile. ”Well done! Yes, you’ve been a very good boy..!”

Grindelwald looked as if he was about to say something, then offered a stiff smile.

”Quite. Shall we?”

”Oh. Yes.” They exited the suit case and he closed it, snapping the locks into place. Grindelwald slowly perused his book shelf while he packed, but Newt frequently stopped and hesitated. How long was he expected to stay? When would he be back home? As if the dark wizard sensed his uncertainty, he appeared in the doorway.

”Pack everything that you can’t part from.” The order was firm and left no room for discussion. His face must have plainly displayed his confusion because the stony gaze softened a fraction.

”You know the aurors will be back. Everything you leave will be confiscated by the Ministry.”

Newt looked down at his ordinary, overnight suitcase helplessly as he realized he might have to part from most of his belongings. A pair of strong hands grasped his upper arms firmly from behind and he felt the warmth from the other’s chest against his back, hot breath brushing his ear as he spoke.

”Pack what is important to you. Everything replaceable I will provide.”

Newt shivered, tense in the grip. It was getting harder to remember why he couldn’t relax into those hands. _He did save me when nobody else could. Or would. He saved my creatures._ And it was time to pay the piper. He swallowed hard, nodding. Shivered again when he felt the brush of warm lips against his neck before he was released. Packing was easy now with the new instructions. He swiftly packed what had sentimental value, and not much else.

When he was done they each took one bag, Grindelwald put a firm hand on his shoulder, and apparated.

In one heartbeat they were back at the Nurmengard Castle. Grindelwald’s hand moved from his shoulder to the small of his back and he was ushered along the long hallways of the castle until they reached a large door. Grindelwald stopped and to Newt it looked like he focused. Most likely on some wards or charms that he wordlessly unlocked, he suspected. They stepped into a large bedroom with a fireplace. One wall had three high arched windows with the glorious view of the mountains outside. Or it would have been, now it was dark and the stars covered the sky like scattered diamonds across black velvet.

It seemed much too grand to be his room and he shifted awkwardly until he spotted telltale signs of somebody else living there. And realization hit.

”These are your rooms”, he said softly and got a small smile in return.

”_Our_ rooms”, Grindelwald corrected him and he nodded nervously. _Of course._ He kept glancing on the bed and he felt his face color because he _knew_, he could bloody well feel the dark wizard’s amusement. But now, with his prize secured and within easy reach, it seemed like Grindelwald was taking his time. _Like a snake toying with a mouse. _He had seen that, how a rattlesnake bit its prey, then proceeded to glide along, _supporting_ it even as it stumbled from the poison. Until it finally wrapped around it and swallowed it whole. He let out a shaky breath at the imagery.

”It’s been a long day, hasn’t it”, Grindelwald purred with a crooked little smile. ”Why don’t you get ready for bed.” It wasn’t a question, and Newt nodded meekly and retreated into what he assumed was the bathroom. With him he had the suitcase he had packed. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked every bit as pale and haunted as he felt. The last few hours had been a lot and there were thoughts and memories he didn’t dare touch. He felt brittle, as if he could break himself with one misplaced thought.

_The creatures are alright_, he consoled himself. _They’re all alive. _

But it wasn’t over yet. Grindelwald wanted to bond tonight, which meant…he quivered, confused that he could want something and fear it at the same time. He needed to prove that he was worthy of the protection. To be a good Omega to his Alpha and not disappoint the dark wizard. And he didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your sweet comments. Really, they mean a lot. I was about to give up on this fic because I thought nobody was really reading it, but thank you so much for your kind support! ♡
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be smut heavy... ^///^ Grindelwald is a manipulative bastard and Newt is a pure bean.
> 
> Please comment if you have time and let me know what you think! (*^^*)♡

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! So yeah, just saw the movies so I know I'm late to the party. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think and hopefully my muse will deliver! <3


End file.
